It is often desirable to place various downhole equipment into a borehole and later on retrieve the equipment from the borehole. For example in a cased borehole having a production tubing extending downhole into proximity of a fluid producing formation, it is often desirable to place a package of instruments or other downhole equipment in the production tubing by circulating fluid in a downward direction through the production tubing until the package arrives at its destination. Later, when it is desired to retrieve the package of instruments, reverse circulation can be employed to circulate the package back uphole to the top of the production tubing.
Accordingly, is is desirable to have made available a packer nose assembly for pumping downhole equipment of the free type into and out of boreholes. It is further desirable that the packer nose assembly be of a design which produces high friction flow across a packer element thereof so that very little slippage of fluid occurs as the assembly is being circulated into or out of a borehole.